Usagi-chan in Wonderland
by crescentmoonprincess
Summary: While serving detention again, Usagi chases the same rabbit girl she met during lunch and suddenly finds herself in her own little fantasy of Wonderland. But wait a minute! Why are all the creatures wanting to hug her all the time and why is Minako here, running around in a tutu? And what's wrong with the Queen?
1. Chapter 1: Late Again!

A/N: This story was actually a dream I had a week ago. Creepy I know! So I decided to write it. Hope you guys like it! ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: Late Again!

Tsukino Usagi cried out in frustration as the last bell for home room chimed. Ever since she got into high school, she's found herself being late more and more. Well, not as much as she use to when she was in junior high. Still if she was going to prove to her friends and everyone else that she could better herself and become a better person, she at least wanted to start with not being late anymore. _'Maybe now mom will finally get me a new alarm clock,' _she thought angrily as she turned the corner of the long hallway and found her home room class. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Without saying a word, she slowly made her way to her desk, trying to ignore all the eyes that had turned to her when the door opened.

"Nice of you to show up," Usagi's best friend Aino Minako whispered to her as she set her backpack down beside her.

"I keep telling mom to by me a new alarm clock," Usagi whispered back. "Maybe this time she'll..."

"Ms. Tsukino!"

Usagi grit her teeth hard and turned to face her home room teacher's angry face. "Y-yes?" a loud squeak escaped her mouth. A couple of giggles and whispers were heard throughout the room as the tall, lanky teacher approached the nervous blonde teenager.

"Since you can't seem to be here on time this week you will after school and clean up the classroom," her home room teacher replied with a cold glare.

"Ok," Usagi replied, thinking there wasn't that much to clean up anyway since all the students clean up before they go home. She then saw the man get closer to her face, making her sink down in her seat uncomfortably.

"By yourself," he finished. "Your classmates will go home this afternoon without cleaning today. You will do all of it."

"What!" Usagi cried out, jumping back up in her seat. "That will take me all day! That's not fair!"

"Being late and wasting my learning time isn't fair," the man replied as he straitened back up and headed back to the chalk board. "You may have gotten away with it in junior high missy, but here in high school we are strict on our students and teach them the value of time and learn how to be here during certain hours of the day."

Usagi crossed her arms and huffed. _'Big deal,' _she thought as she stuck her tongue out at her teacher while his back was turned. _'Not everyone likes getting up at 5 in the morning just to get to school on time at 7. There should be a law that says students should not be up at 5am due to lack of sleep.' _she then pulled out her English book and opened it up to at least pretend to look like she was paying attention. _'Or at least start school at 9 or 10.'_

The sound of the lunch bell made Usagi beam with delight. After shoving her math book into her bag, she grabbed the lunch her mother had ready for her and joined Minako and their two other friends, Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami, outside for the 45 minutes they had to themselves.

"Boy Usagi-chan if you keep this up you'll set a school lateness record," Lita teased her friend as she open her lunch box.

"Ha ha," Usagi grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I told my mom last weekend that I needed a new alarm clock. Guess what she does! She goes to the store and comes home with a new school bag for Shingo and a new tie for dad! No new alarm clock for you Usagi. Sorry." she opens her lunch box and finds a rice omelet with a side of fried chicken and some cookies. "At least she still makes me a good lunch."

"Come on Usagi-chan your mom does her best," Ami said as she took a small bite of her sandwich. "She's not super woman you know. Give her a little credit."

"Still, it would be nice to wake up to something else besides Mr. Chicken clucking at me every 10 minutes," Usagi bit into her omelet and let the taste of rice and egg wander slowly through her mouth and down her throat.

As the lunch bell chimed letting the students know time to head back to class, Usagi closed her lunch box and, with a soft groan, picked herself up off the grass. Lita and Ami followed her actions and gave Usagi lights hugs before heading back to their classrooms.

"Hang in there Usagi-chan," Lita smiled, hoping it made her blonde friend feel a little better. "Just two more weeks and we'll be on spring break. And then you can sleep as much as you want when you want." she paused. "Well, maybe not all day if any youma's show up."

"Oh great," Usagi replied with a bit of sarcasm. "It's always a joy when a youma shows up and interrupts my precious vacation time. I might as well right in big letters on my forehead 'I am Sailor Moon'."

"That's mature of you," Ami gave her blonde friend a some-what, petty looking expression. "I think Lita was making a joke Usagi-chan."

"Oh hush," Usagi replied as she and the three girls dumped their trash away. "I still may be little lazy, napping-all-day Tsukino Usagi, but keeping my true identity a secret is something I do very well. If that was a need for high school I think I'd be in the top honors."

"Now if only you could apply that logic to your real school work," Ami shot back, hoping Usagi took that as a small joke. When it came to comebacks, Ami wasn't very good at coming up with many. Still, it caused her friends to raise eyebrows. That told Ami that was pretty clever, whether she meant it in a joking matter or a scolding matter.

"Whatever," Usagi shook it off. "We better head to class now before we're all late and I end up getting double detention."

Lita and Ami waved their goodbyes to Usagi and Minako and headed back to their classrooms. As soon as they were out of sight, Usagi turned her attention to her blonde best friend.

"Go ahead without me Usagi-chan," Minako said as if she could tell Usagi was about to say something about going back to class. "I need to catch another friend before I head back to class. I'll see you."

Usagi gave the taller blonde a small wave as she watched the senshi of love and beauty dash in another direction and spin hard into an opened door. It was kind of like watching a bad ballet show and the performers are too hyper on sugar and can't remember their dance routine. Usagi giggled a little at the thought of Minako being in a ballet show and tripping on everyone and falling into the curtain. _'Oh wait,' _she told herself. _'That was me last year in our classes school play of Beauty and the Beast.'_ Her mind went into a sudden flashback of playing one of the enchanted brooms and tripping over the rug they had on stage, causing the fake chandler the stage hands made to fall on her classmates playing Belle and the Beast.

Her flashback ended by a rustling in a nearby bush. Usagi snapped out of her dream and saw a pair of rabbit ears pop out from behind the bush.

"Hey a rabbit!" Usagi cried out with delight. She took a couple of steps to get a better look, but was suddenly thrown back at the force of the rabbits leap from the rustling leaves and small twigs. "Agh!" she tried to keep her footing steady, but was too late. Usagi went falling backwards and hit the ground hard. "Stupid thing!" she screamed as she shook her fists at the creature who had stopped to take a look at the pigtail girl. "Watch it! I could've died!"

Usagi then felt her jaw drop as she lowered fists. The creature standing before her was no ordinary rabbit. It looked like a real life Bugs Bunny if he had put on wig and dress and got a boob job. Or if he had gone completely human considering this rabbit was way cuter than seeing Bugs dressing like a girl all the time. The creature looked more like any ordinary teenage girl wearing rabbit ears. Well, sort of. Her choice of clothing wasn't exactly what Usagi would have picked out. She looked like her grandmother had given her her hand me down short nightgown dress.

"Um... you must be in the drama club right?" Usagi finally spoke as she picked herself up and brushed her skirt off. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. It's rude."

The rabbit girl titled her head to the side as if Usagi was talking to her in another language. She then smiled and grabbed Usagi into a hug. Usagi blinked with confusing and shock. _'This girl must really love to hug a lot,' _she thought. _'She is kind of cute too.' _

The rabbit girl released Usagi from her hug and then gave her a kiss on the check as if she could read what Usagi had thought. With another smile, the rabbit girl dashed away and disappeared behind the theater building. Usagi stood there stunned, still trying to take in what had just happened now. The sound of the last lunch bell rang, causing Usagi to snap back to reality. She then realized what time it was and screamed.

"No way! I can't even be back in time from lunch?! Ugh!" Usagi grabbed her empty lunch box and made a mad dash for her home room. "Mr. Takanami will never believe me if I tell him I was late because I got spooked and hugged by a rabbit girl who was hiding in the bushes!"

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Hallway?

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter Two: Down the... Hallway?

The last school bell of the day chimed, causing Usagi to lift her head from the resting place she was in. She watched angrily as her classmates happily said their goodbyes to each other and rushed out of the room. _'Great,' _she thought. _'Now detention torture 101 can officially begin.' _With a slight groan, she shoved her books into her backpack and stood up from her desk.

Minako was the last to leave as she approached her distraught princess. "Everyone's meeting at Rei's place again today. I'll let her know you're stuck here again." she patted Usagi on the shoulder. "Just hang in there. It'll be over soon."

Usagi gave her friend a small smile and watched her exit the room. After Minako was out of eye sight, Usagi turned her attention to Mr. Takanami who was waiting for her with a small rag and mop and bucket.

"Here are your cleaning utensils," Mr. Takanami spoke, handing Usagi the small wash cloth. "I'll return in an hour to check your work. No goofing off or sleeping. You'll be here all night cleaning this classroom if you do."

Usagi silently snarled at her teacher as he slowly walked out of the room. _'No goofing off or sleeping? Ha! You should talk to my junior high teacher. She can tell you all about my goofing off and sleeping.' _She said to herself as she picked up the soapy water bucket and set it aside, so not to trip on it. _'At times like this I really wish a youma would appear and cause trouble. Hopefully go after Mr. Takanami. He could use a little scare.'_

After dunking her clean wash cloth into the soapy bucket and ringing out the access water, Usagi placed it in her hand and began wiping down all the, somewhat dusting looking, desks. Her mind began to wander as she thought of her boyfriend Mamoru, her friends, her cat Luna who had also been her youma chasing partner back when she was Sailor Moon. Part of her missed those days. But she did admit, being a regular teenage girl again was way better than chasing after evil beings who wanted to destroy or take over the Earth. Even now, Luna and Artemis still encourage Usagi and her friends to keep their transformation items with them if they ever needed them. Usagi's brooch still stays on her school uniform sometimes. Other times she just tosses it into her backpack. Needless to say, Luna and Artemis were probably just acting too paranoid. In Usagi's opinion anyway.

A small chill ran down Usagi's back as she suddenly felt someone was watching her. She looked to the door and saw a familiar figure. It was the rabbit girl she had met at lunch earlier. _'Is she a stalker?' _Usagi thought as she began to feel uneasy. The rabbit girl smiled happily and blew Usagi a kiss.

"Look you," Usagi finally snapped, throwing her rag on the floor. "If this is a joke, it's not funny. Would you at least talk to me instead of just staring at me all creepy!"

The rabbit girl motioned Usagi to follow her by curling her index finger two times. "Usagi is late. Hurry up," the girl finally spoke, flashing another cute smile.

Usagi blinked with confusing. "Late? Late for what?"

"Hurry! Hurry!" The rabbit girl repeated herself, this time with more excitement like she had just won something. "Usagi is late! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Late for what?" Usagi asked feeling annoyed as she took a step towards the creature.

The rabbit girl motioned again for Usagi to follow as she started at a run. Usagi took the hint and finally stepped outside from the classroom. She looked down the hallway and saw the rabbit girl running slowly towards one of the main exit doors.

"Hey wait up!" Usagi cried as she herself began to run down the hallway, trying to catch up. "Slow down!" she picked up her pace and followed the rabbit.

After what seemed like forever, Usagi began to notice something was wrong. The hallway didn't stop. She slowed her running down to a walk and looked around for something familar. Like a big birthday surprise, Usagi began to notice small chicken clocks surrounding the hallway.

"Wha... what in the world is this?" Usagi spoke to herself as she continued walking. "I don't remember our school having a giant collection of chicken clocks." she bent down and picked up one that nudged her foot. Her face suddenly turned red, a little embarrassed, yet angry. "Hey! This is the alarm clock I have in my bedroom!"

"Usagi is late!" The clock cooed. "Hurry up!"

"Shut up," Usagi threw the clock at one of the walls. smashing it. "I've gotta find that rabbit girl."

With a toss of her long, loose strand of hair, Usagi took one more look around the hallway. After finding nothing but the stupid chicken clocks, who were now repeatedly saying 'hurry up', she dashed down the never-ending hall.

Moments later, Usagi took notice to her new surroundings. The chicken clocks had finally disappeared from view and she came across open jewelry boxes. The ones that little girls enjoyed getting when they were young that had a dancing ballerina inside of it with music. But these jewelry boxes didn't play music nor did they have the dancing ballerina. They were just plain white boxes with tiny mirrors inside. Usagi began to feel a little sad as she caught her reflection in one of them. She really liked having that jewelry box her mother had given her for her 7th birthday. It ended up breaking a year later and she had begged her mother to get her a new one. Sadly though, she never got it. Usagi had completely forgotten about it until this moment.

"Usagi-chan hurry up! You be late!"

A very familiar voice broke Usagi out of her thoughts as she saw her friend Minako approaching her.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi was confused, yet a little relieved to finally see something real. "I'm so glad to see you! I was trying to..." she stopped as Minako ran right passed her. Usagi then noticed her blonde friend dressed in a frilly pink tutu. "Minako-chan! Why are you wearing a tutu?!"

"Hurry Usagi-chan! You're late!"

Usagi sighed heavily. She was beginning to hate that sentence. However, she followed her bizarre friend anyway. Her feet began to hurt as she started to see a small speck of white light ahead. She smiled happily as if something was helping her get out of this crazy endless hallway. Without any further hesitation, Usagi hustled towards the speck. She then screeched to a dead halt when she noticed another cute looking girl standing next to a very small door.

"Um...," Usagi pointed at the girl and took a stepped towards her. "Who are you?"

"Hello," the girl greeted Usagi in a very high-pitched voice. "My name is Usagi."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. ^^ Stay tuned for Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3: Tea time with the Princess

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3: Tea time with the Princess

Usagi was at loss for words as she continued to stare at the small girl who was still smiling at her. She had to admit, the girl looked very similar looking to herself when she was a child. Except the girl didn't have her hair in pigtails. Still, the facial make up and color tone of her hair was spot on. If the girl had put it up, Usagi would've freaked thinking she had gone back in time.

_'Maybe that's why she's calling herself Usagi too,' _Usagi told herself as she titled her head to one side. "So," she then spoke. "Would you mind telling me where I am now? And why you said your name is Usagi. Cause, that's my name."

The little girl suddenly squealed with delight and threw her small arms around Usagi's waist, hugging her. Usagi stumbled back, but caught her footing and regained her balance. _'She must like to hug too,' _she thought as she remembered the rabbit girl hugging her as well.

"Usagi-chan," the little girl spoke again. "You may enter. The queen is waiting for you."

"The queen?" Usagi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What queen? All I see here is a door and you. Are you lost or something?"

The little girl giggled. The door finally opened and Usagi took a peek inside. Her eyes went wide with sudden was flowers and grass everywhere. She then caught a glimpse of tiny butterflies resting on one of the flowers. _'Wow. Those butterflies are real strings of butter with wings. I hope they don't melt in the sun.' _she smiled at her clever thought. "Cool," she mumbled softly.

Before Usagi could say anything more, she heard another giggle from the little girl. She then felt a sudden slap on her back as the little girl shoved her through the doorway. Usagi screamed in terror, thinking she was going to die from falling so hard and fast. Instead, she crashed into a small pond. After resurfacing, she swam to the bank and pulled herself out of the water.

"Ew," Usagi panted a little to catch some of her breath. "I'm gonna need a shower after that. Ponds are gross and smell bad."

Usagi turned her attention away from the rustling water. She then found herself staring in the direction of what looked like a ten-year old little girls tea party. She brushed some of the water away from her face and headed towards the giant table. The set up looked like something out of an old Victorian movie. Usagi walked up to the table and picked up one of the tea cups.

"How cute," she smiled. "The tea cups are shaped like little bunny heads." she looked up from the cup and saw no tea kettle anywhere on the large table. "But where's the tea kettle?"

"Princess! Welcome to our tea party!"

Usagi jumped a little and spun around. She then saw four arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight hug. "Gah! Not again! More hugging!"

Usagi took in a sweet scent of strawberries and milk tea. As the arms released her from the tight hug, she looked down and saw a boy and a girl dressed in what looked like weird Halloween costumes. They both wore cat whiskers and had cat ears popping out from their heads.

"Um... hello," Usagi greeted the two. "Is this your tea party?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. welcome princess. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Princess?" Usagi repeated. "Oh no, I'm not a..." she paused as she looked down at the ensemble she was now wearing on her body. She had on a long white dress with see through sleeves falling down on her shoulders. The cut at her bust line was a little revealing but Usagi didn't mind. She brought her hands up and noticed a silver bracelet on her left wrist. _'I guess I am dressed like a princess now,' _she said to herself. _'But where's the...'_ she stopped herself as she felt a small crown on top of head.

"Princess please sit down," the girl pulled up a chair and shoved it underneath Usagi's feet. "The tea is ready now."

"But there's no tea here," Usagi pointed out.

The girl smiled at Usagi and giggled. "Yes there is. It's in your cup."

Usagi looked down at the cup that was served to her. The little girl was right. There was a full cup of slightly brown colored liquid. She picked up the tea-cup and put it to her lips. Before Usagi took a sip, she sniffed in the scent. _'Mmm... Smells like chocolate.'_

"Yay our tea party was a great success!" the little boy cheered. "Now we must say goodbye."

"Wha... what?" Usagi was confused. "But I haven't finished my tea yet. How can your tea party be over already if you don't finish your cup?"

"Goodbye Princess!" the two echoed together. "The queen is waiting for you! Hurry up!"

The little boy rushed over to Usagi's seat and pulled her up out of it. Usagi struggled a bit, but followed as the little girl rushed over and helped the boy push Usagi in the direction of a small pink painted road. Usagi looked down the road and saw nothing but trees and a misty forest.

"I have to go this way?" Usagi looked back at the two with a disturbed look.

"Hurry up!" the little girl cheered.

"The queen is waiting!" the little boy cheered.

Usagi huffed and rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, yeah.' _She stepped on the pink road and made her way into the dark, gloomy forest. As she continued on a chill ran through her body. _'Wish this princess dress came with a jacket too.' _ she lifted her hands up to her shoulders and squeezed on to them tight, trying to keep herself warm. Usagi pushed her way through two small bushes and come into a rather large opening. She looked around and found all sorts of flowers surrounding her. Usagi became lost in the scenery. She had never seen so many beautiful flowers all together in one place. They looked like they were almost coming to life and wanting to speak to her.

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi snapped out of her gaze and saw Minako jump out from the flowers. "Minako-chan?! How did you find me here? Did you follow me when that rabbit girl appeared? And why are you still dressed in a tutu?"

"No time!" Minako jumped up and down like a crazed teenager who was experiencing their first sugar rush. "The queen doesn't like us being late! We have to hurry!" With that, Minako made a mad dash out of the forest leaving Usagi behind in a cloud of dust.

"Thanks Minako-chan, you're a life saver," Usagi's remark was very shallow and sarcastic. "But at least I know the way out now." she followed Minako's path and found her way out of the misty, yet, mesmerizing forest. She looked down and found herself in new clothes.

This outfit was similar looking to the princess gown she was just wearing, but this one was shorter and had a pink sash belt on at the waist. _'Not bad,' _Usagi complemented on her new attire. She straightened herself up and found the same pink road that had crossed through the forest. _'Guess I'm sticking to the pink road again,' _she thought as she continued her walking.

After what only seemed like minutes, Usagi found herself at a very large field. She took a step forward but was suddenly pushed back but a speeding object. "Holy crap! What in the world was that thing?!"

"Why they're the players of course."

Usagi gasped and looked to see a tall woman suddenly appear next to her. She was dressed in a referee outfit. What threw Usagi off, however, was the big whistle the woman had around her neck. Usagi studied the woman for a moment, then quickly turned away after seeing the woman flash a giant smile at her.

"Excellent timing Princess," the woman finally spoke again. "You're just in time for the game."

"Game?" Usagi questioned.

"The game silly," the woman placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders. "You do play don't you?"

Usagi didn't answer. Her attention was pulled back to the field. She blinked with shock as she saw the field change into a giant football field. Her curiosity kicked in again as she looked to see the players. _'What time? They're giant foots!' _ Usagi looked up at the woman and gave her a somewhat disgusted look.

"But... the players are giant feet."

"Of course they are," the woman replied happily. "This is a football game you know. It's great to have you here to play with us."

Usagi froze. She was in awe at the objects she was witnessing on the field. They really were giant feet kicking around a football. _'I've got a bad feeling about this,' _she thought as her attention went back and forth between the woman and the field. Her body began to go numb as if she were staring into her first plummet to hell.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Thanks again for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Run For Your Life!

A/N: Finally got this chapter done! Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 4: Run for Your life!

After the referee woman blew the whistle twice, the feet stopped running and huddle together near a corner of the field. Usagi watched as the feet seemed to be looking at her. Although, she wasn't sure if that was considered 'looking' at her. They just seemed to freeze in place and turn their toes in her direction.

"Well..." the referee woman looked down at Usagi with a big smile. "Time to get changed and play."

"Uh... I'm not very good at football," Usagi stuttered a bit as she began to feel nervous. "C-could I just sit back and watch?"

"Nope you have to play," the woman wrapped her arms around Usagi as if she was giving her a hug. But she wasn't. Instead, the woman reached over and pulled Usagi's uniform shirt over her head.

"Hey!" Usagi cried as she struggled out of her shirt. "What are you doing?!" she then looked and saw herself transformed into Sailor Moon. 'I'm Sailor Moon? But I don't have my...' she looked down and realized that her transformation brooch was hooked on safe to the giant white bow that rested on her chest.

"I-I have to play as Sailor Moon?" Usagi looked at the woman with a now confused expression.

"Hurry up!" the woman shoved Usagi onto the field. "Time to play or you'll run out of time!"

'Ugh! Again with the time thing!' Usagi snapped in frustration. 'That's getting so old.' she huffed and took two steps towards the field. She jumped back when the giant feet moved again, startling her.

The referee blew her whistle again, causing Usagi to grab her eyes in pain. "Great game! Great game! Thanks for playing!"

"What?!" Usagi was now horribly confused. "But I didn't even do anything! How could I..."

"Hurry! Hurry!" the woman began to shove Usagi towards the pink road she had started her journey on. "You can't be late! The queen is waiting!"

"Ok ok, sheesh," Usagi quickly stepped back on to the pink road. She looked down and realized she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. She was back in the same dress she was wearing before entering the football field. "Guess the queen likes you to look fancy. Maybe she's having a ball."

Usagi pushed a strand of hair behind her and continue down her path, stopping now and then to admire the rather odd-looking surroundings. 'I gotta tell everyone about this.' she said to herself. 'Hmm... they might not believe me. I mean, we don't see real horses with wings back home.'

As Usagi continued on, she began to notice a very dark tunnel approaching her path. She swallowed hard and took very small baby steps towards it. Once she came upon the dark tunnel, she tried to see if any light was shining on the other side.

"Just great," Usagi wined. "I hate dark tunnels. They're too dark and scary."

Before Usagi could make up her mind, something took control of her feet and took the girl into the tunnel. She covered her eyes with her hands and hoped she didn't run into anything.

After what seemed like forever, Usagi peeked through her hands and saw a bright light. 'Am I dead?' Was the first thought that ran through her mind. She then looked and saw herself on what appeared to be a giant moving table. Only it wasn't a giant moving table. Usagi looked closer and realized she was on a giant Chinese checkers board.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Usagi said to herself as she looked around for any signs of... weird creatures or something she would hopefully recognize.

"Yay the princess is here!"

Usagi gasped and turned her attention to the giant cheer. She blinked and saw six very strange-looking kids. At least Usagi thought they looked like kids. One of them jumped down from the platform they were all standing on and ran up to Usagi and hugged her. 'Great,' Usagi thought annoyed. 'More hugging.'

"Are you ready to play with us princess?" another one of the children asked.

Usagi sighed and finally decided to play along. "What kind of game?"

"Checkers!" all six of the children shouted.

Usagi smiled nervously, but agreed to play with them anyway. 'How hard can it be?' she thought. 'I've seen Ami-chan play many times. Maybe they can teach me how to get good at it and I can win a around against Ami-chan. Hehe' Usagi took one of the childrens' hands and allowed herself to be lead further onto the giant board.

"Now you wait here Princess," one of the children spoke.

Usagi watched as the children scattered around the giant board into six corners. 'I hope they don't all charge at me and tackle me into a hug,' she thought as she looked down at the wooden board. After today, she probably wouldn't want a hug from anyone. Well... maybe Mamoru. She would take a hug from him at any moment she got the chance to see him.

"Ok let's start!"

Usagi watched and waited for something to happen. After what felt like forever, even thought it was only 3 minutes, Usagi sighed in disappointment.

"Ok," Usagi took a step to get off the giant board. "Nice joke kids but I gotta go!"

Before Usagi could take another step, the board began to shake. Usagi let out a cry and tried to keep her balance. The shake felt more like an earthquake as she stumbled and fell.

"Hey!" Usagi cried! "That's not funny!" She then looked up and saw giant red, blue, yellow, green, and purple balls rolling towards her. "Gah!" Usagi cried as she quickly picked herself up and starting running in the opposite direction. "Someone help!" she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Hurry Princess! The Queen is waiting!"

"Is it really necessary to chase me with giant colored balls?!" Usagi shirked as she began to run out of breath. "What kind of checkers game is this anyway?!"

Before Usagi got an answer, she came across a bright light. She ran into it and found herself in what seemed like a giant garden. "Now where am I?" her running returned to walking as she looked around. 'Cool,' she thought. She did admit, the garden was really pretty. As she continued, she suddenly found herself at what appeared to be another giant door.

"Welcome Princess," the guard at the door greeted Usagi. "We've been awaiting your arrival. Please go on through. The Queen is waiting for you."

Usagi watched as the guard slowly opened the door. She peaked inside and saw a rusted old-looking castle. Kind of like the ones she read about in children stories, but those type of castles always had ferocious dragons guarding it.

Usagi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and stood still. She wasn't too sure about meeting the queen now. Before she could even think, the guard smiled at her and gave her a hard shove inside the door.

"Hey!" Usagi cried. "I don't like being shoved into places that look creepy!"

The guard smiled one more time at Usagi and slammed the door behind her. Usagi huffed in frustration and crossed her arms. 'Now what?' she looked around, hoping to find at least one person who wasn't acting insane.

"Guess I'll head for the castle," Usagi headed towards the giant building, trying to ignore the sudden fear she was feeling.

"Hey! You there! Hold it!"

Usagi jumped and spun around to see who or what was yelling at her. Before she spoke, she blinked in confusion and shock.

"I hope those aren't the palace guards," Usagi said to herself.

She was wrong.

"After her!" the guard shouted.

"Not again!" Usagi cried as she picked her feet up and started at a run again. "Someone get me outta here!"

End of Chapter Four! Sorry it took forever! ^^ Stay tuned!


End file.
